A Day with Van Helsing
by RavenTwilightGirl
Summary: An English assignment turned into something a little more. Spend the day with Van Helsing as he and Raven go to a village and prepare for a fight with the Vampire


**A/N: I wrote this for an English assignment and I thought it was good enough to post here! First story here so plz be nice! ;))))**

Oh, my blob! I'd definitely love to spend the day with Van Helsing! We'd go around places looking for vampires and other creatures of the night, killing them and trying not to be killed. Ah! It would be great. In the daytime, the weather would be sunny with a cool breeze and some clouds here and there in the sky. Van and I would look for something to do. Like looking for were-wolf tracks, go to some villages to examine their dead, looking for bite marks, stuff like that! Actually I'd need a week with him if we're doing stuff like this, but I only need to write about one day?! *sigh* ok.

After we've found something to work on depending on what the creature is. If it's a Vampire, we'd need to wait till night. If it's a were-wolf, we'd need to leave right away! If it's something else, like a zombie, or a ghost, we would look for them hastily but with care. Ghosts and zombies aren't that dangerous, but whether they're dangerous or not, they'd still need to be taken care of with great caution.

Let's say we're going after a vampire. We look at how it chased its victims, how long ago, and where it will attack next. Van, being the expert that he is, finds these things right away. "The vampire," he says. "Will probably attack the next village, but judging by how many people were slain here. I'm guessing, he was very hungry or he wasn't alone. We'll have trouble!"

"So, either we're dealing with one vampire," I say, "Or we're dealing with an army of them?"

"Exactly, it's going to be a blood bath." he frowns. I guess Van doesn't like blood shed, monsters or not they were human at one point. But if he doesn't do it we'd all either be dead and or destroyed. We ride to the next village to encounter our murderer, er murderers...which ever comes first! We arrive at the village at noon. The village is small, not very many people. Children play in the streets; playing with the goats or chickens. The women were milking the cows while the girls feed the lambs, men working on the fields while the boys brought water.

"The vampire is coming to this village?" I say, my heart dropping, "If it were an army of vampires, I don't think the village would stand a chance!" A girl with red curly hair and freckles runs after a lamb which plops itself at my feet. The girl (no more than six or so) picks the lamb up by its tummy, looks up at me, and smiles a toothy smile. I watch her run back to the mother sheep. I don't want that girl to die, so I'll have to do my very best to protect this village. Van puts his arm around my shoulder, giving me a quick squeeze, and then struts off to the church. Van must be going in to prepare for tonight. In every church there is almost everything you need to kill a vampire: holy water, crucifixes, wood for stakes, and mirrors. But Van's voice echoes in my head, "If a vampire attacks you, don't go for the mirrors, they're not used to kill vampires." I smile as I recall, mirrors are pretty useless. People say that they can be good shields against vampires, but what can you really do with a mirror against a vampire? Vampiresses love mirrors, because they can't see their reflection, so they mock the other Vampiresses.

While walking toward an inn to rent rooms, I tripped. Face planted in the ground I mumbled to myself, "I'll be killed tonight if I don't find my balance." I look up to see the little girl I saw earlier offering her hand to help me up.

In a very thick yet tiny Romanian voice she says, "Don't worry, many people have tripped over that hole, so you're not alone." she smiles as she helps me stand. I smile back and say,

"Thanks for the help. But I wouldn't be surprised if people had their leg bro-" I started to walk but excruciating pain in my left leg brought me back on my knees yelping in pain. Tears were wielding up in my eyes. I look at where I'd tripped and sure enough, my knee landed on a pointed little rock with blood on it. My knee was bleeding, punctured and broken! "CRUD!" I shouted, making the girl jump.

"Wh-what's wrong?" She whispered. "Are you hurt? Are you alright?"

"Stop fussing, I might have jammed my leg on a rock." I try to say through a swollen throat. The pain was that intense. I'm going to die! I scream in my head. The village is going to die! Van can't beat the vampires himself! We're going to die! I try to calm down, this wasn't the first time I injured myself before a fight, and I know it won't be the last. I get off my knees and try to stand, my knee is screaming at me to get my weight off it.

I plead with my brain. 'Please hold on till we get to the door of the inn. Please.' The girl tries to help me up the stairs of the inn, but she's not strong enough, so I'm basically doing the work, but I do appreciate the help. I was drenched with sweat by the time we made it through the door.

The inn-keepers wife helps me to a chair, while the inn keeper finds rooms for our stay.

"That is one nasty wound on your knee, ma'am." Said the inn-keeper's wife; while she dressed my wound. "You should probably stay off it for a few days."

"Crap, I need it to heal now!" I nearly shout, frustrated at my clumsiness! Van's going to have my neck for this. The sound of two heavy wooden doors crashing against the stone wall made me jump out of my thoughts! "Speak of the devil," I sigh, "Master; have you come to give me a lecture about my balance? For you see I've already been punished," I gently patted my wounded leg, now wrapped up in a fine sheep wool bandage. His scowl didn't lessen, I must really be in trouble otherwise he would have asked how it felt. He merely walks up to where I was seated, grabs me by the collar of my jacket.

"You're a fool! You didn't wash the blood from that rock! Now it's seeped with blood, the vampire will surely attack crazed with the smell of blood!" I didn't remember the rock! Van taught me to hide blood exposed into the air before dealing with a vampire; else it would be mad with the scent of blood. The madder the vampire is, the harder it is to read its movements. The message was clear; I've shortened these people's lives! So we'd better get rest and be ready to face a crazed vampire, drunk with the scent of blood.

"Well, it was bound to go crazy anyway," I protested. "My leg was impaled by that stupid rock, and the red liquid was gushing out!" We stare hard in each others eyes; his were a beautiful shade of blue and gray; hard and full of frustration but not hate.

I look down to the ground, I was afraid to show too much fear, sadness, and shame in my eyes. Van sighs at least a year's worth of sighs, lets go of me then sits in a chair next to mine, and scowls at the floor. "Poor floor," I thought.

"Ok, since that scenario happened, I guess we could call it a good thing." Van said, his scowl softened a little. "It's nearly dusk,"

Shocked, I took a glance through the window! It was still midday. I turned my head to say that he was being an idiot at the moment; his face was very close to mine. I nearly jumped off my seat!

"Whoa!" I yelled. Van laughed a heart warming laugh; I haven't heard him laugh for a while. I gave him a sock to the arm laughing with him. By the time the inn-keeper came in to tell us our rooms were ready, we're still chuckling a little. Van offers to help me up, I give him my hand and he cradles me in his arms and carries me to my room.

If people saw us, I'm pretty sure they'll think that we're lovers on a honeymoon. That is not so, he is a very close friend and my master. I am his apprentice, but a dear friend. I lost my parents to a were-wolf when I was very small; Van was maybe in his learning years with his master when he found me. He was ten and I was maybe around four at the time so most of my memories were about living with Van and his master. I don't remember much about Van's master either, I know he was a kind and goodly man and really knew his exorcising well when it came to ghosts.

When I showed talent in combat skills, Master decided that I shall train with Van. I was still young at that age so he didn't enforce it. After two years one day, Van and Master received a distress call from a nearby village, saying a were-wolf was in for a slaughter. The same kind of beast that had killed my family. Master and Van left the next morning, promising that they'll both return before sundown if I was a good girl and stayed in the house. Only Van returned the next day near dusk; bloody, scarred and teary eyed.

"We left to hunt the were-wolf after the villagers gave us the direction of where it ran off to." He solemnly said, while I was helping him out of his bloody clothes. "We believed that it didn't run too far, but-" Van choked, trying to hold back tears. "It ambushed us-that beast ambushed us and killed Ma-master!" Van buried his face in his face, sobbing. "I was there! I-I could've killed it before IT killed Master!" The fact that Van, a twelve year old, was crying was a surprise to me! But an even greater surprise to think that Master, dear, kind Master was dead. Tears started wield up in my eyes.

"Bu-But, what of the wer-werewolf?" I managed, to say through my swollen throat. Van took awhile to answer, mostly because he wanted to calm down for my sake I guessed.

"I was very weak from the loss of blood, Raven. I couldn't fight it and it thought its job was done. So it ran away." Now the tears started to fall. Not only was Master killed by a blood thirsty beast, it wasn't killed so that it wouldn't hurt anyone else. But we were too grieved to go hunt it, so we both cried ourselves to sleep. From that day forth, Van and I had trained harder than we ever have before, it wasn't easy but Van is almost as professional as Master was those years ago. "Raven," Van's voice broke me to reality once more. I was sitting in a bed filled with goose feathers and featured with a fine blanket with a pattern that seemed like a lion pouncing on a gazelle through the fabric. "Raven, what's wrong?" Van cupped my face in one hand, and with the other wiped a tear from my cheek. I hadn't realized I was crying, quickly I wiped the remaining tears from my face.

"Nothing, I was just remembering when I was first brought with you," I paused for little while, not wanting to upset him. "And Master's death, how it shook us and turned us to who we are tod-."

"We promised not to speak of the matter till the creature was destroyed!" Van interrupted me, his voice dangerous.

"And when will that happen, Van?" I threw back, I was angry that he hasn't forgiven himself, Master was never the type to hold a grudge, let alone punish us for past mistakes. "Eight years have passed and we haven't found that were-wolf in years! It's probably dead by now, don't you think? We're not the only hunters! We're not alone!"

I was up on my knees upon the bed; the pain in my left knee brought me down on my butt again. Van always thinks he's so tough, but the mention of Master brings him to a wounded rabbit, as if Master was literally there tearing his limbs off slowly with a hot spoon. It pains me too, if only I was there too. I wanted to go with them so badly; I wanted to find the beast that killed my family. But if Master was killed and Van was left barley alive, I don't think I would have been able to survive. A long angry pause was heard throughout the room, I didn't want to talk for fear I would upset Van again.

"Well, we better get some rest." Van finally said, breaking the silence. "The vampire's coming right on the dot." He leaned over me and kissed my forehead, his lips were warm and soft. Now I felt bad, I looked up to meet his eyes.

"I'm sorry, Van. I really didn't mean to upset you," I started but Van's lips met mine interrupting my sentence with a long kiss. Surprised at the sudden move, I yelped a little. Van broke the kiss chuckling! I was mad that he would kiss me when I was apologizing! His eyes read amusement all over them.

"Just take it easy, Raven. You don't need to fight today," Still smirking, he left with the door partially ajar. I threw a pillow after him, shutting the door. I am frustrated that Van would kiss me when it wasn't a romantic moment nor was it a romantic kiss. And he laughed! Clearly, he only kissed me for his amusement and to shut me up!

I sighed angrily, that's Van for ya. "Van, you idiot." Before I knew it, I was laughing myself. After that tense moment, it felt really good to laugh. I sighed again, fluffed my pillow, and lay in the bed, staring at the ceiling. Before I could think of a way to kill the vampire, sleep took over my thoughts and I welcomed it.

Crash! A sound you never want to hear when awaiting a vampire. I open my eyes to find a red and purple-ish hue was glowing from the window; I abruptly jumped from my bed to my shoes. The pain in my knee didn't bother me in my sleep, so I'd hoped that it had healed a little, but alas it brought me back on one knee bringing the tears back into my eyes. I was beginning to think that my life was a little on the danger side. Ignoring the pain, I grab my shoes, placed them on and limp out the door. Carefully I walked down the stairs trying not to injure my knee anymore and trying not to make a sound. (Which both, by the way, were failing.)

The Inn-keeper was at the front of the pub, picking up what of what was one of his best bottles of rum. A man was on a stool, drunk and asleep. "What happened here?" Although I'm relieved, I'm a little miffed. Of all times for something to break, it had to be when a vampire was coming for the kill.

"Oh, this?" the inn-keeper had a thick deep Romanian accent, he smiled and sighed, "This drunken fellow 'ad a bit too much, don't ya think?" He jabbed his thumb towards the sleeping drunk, who was now kissing the floor in his dream, or at least I think he's kissing it. Ugh, drunks are gross. "But, I don't think I'll be able to afford another bottle," The inn-keeper picked up the remains of the bottle, threw them in a bin then wiped the forbidden liquid from the floor. I smiled a little, mostly of pity. My vision began to get blurry; I swayed from side to side holding my head. The Inn- keeper realized I was going to collapse, he grabbed me then sat me down in on a chair.

"I'm fine, I was on my leg a little long though, that's all." I was breaking out in sweat. I guess he thought I was lying. I heard rumbling coming from up the stairs, Van must be awake and probably noticed that I wasn't in my room.

"Great," I mumbled. "Another lecture." Van came down the stairs, I gasped with admiration. Van was dressed in a fine black leather coat, with dark brown leather pants. His belt carried medium sized vials of holy water, a silver crucifix, and a wooden hammer. At his side was a woven sack filled with wooden stakes and a case filled with iron arrows. On his back he carried his mechanical bow; which I think is called a Crossbow? An old, yet stylish, storm cloud gray hat was placed on his head cocked to the side a little; his ebony hair flowed from under it down to his shoulders.

He looked very handsome; he was ready to hunt a vampire. "Well, don't we look stylish today?" I grinned. "Too bad it'll be ruined considering it'll be covered with blood soon."

"Yeah, well. I'm not going to some party, now am I?" Although his voice sounded annoyed, Van couldn't help but crack a smile on his lips. He walks over to me and unfolds the bandage on my knee to check it. Ew. If it looked pretty then, it's beautiful now. Van chuckled, "The pus is a nice touch with the blood clogs." I socked him in the arm.

"It's not my fault; my body's doing what it needs to!" I said firmly. Van laughed again.

"Okay, Okay. I'll stop." He looked over at the Inn-keeper. "Iacob, could you find me some of that Redden wine 1378 Burgundy that you carry? I believe we'll need it." Iacob, (so that's his name) looked at Van like he's done some federal crime.

"Why that wine? It's hard to find good and inexpensive wine these days." He nearly shouted, "Besides that, that wine is something I am saving for a special occasion!" I raised my eyebrow.

Calmly Van stood up towering over the Inn-keeper. "I know you're saving it for a very special time, sir. But if you don't hand me the wine, I'm afraid that the occasion won't come." I shivered, Vans voice was cool and harsh, full of knowing of an oncoming punishment. Iacob got the message, so hesitantly he walked down the cellar to get the bottle.

"Why do you need the bottle, Van?" I mockingly said in a suspicious tone. "Not going to turn into a drunk are you? Right before a battle?"

"It's for your wound," The cool voice crept through my spine again. "If we don't use it, you won't be able to fight. And I know how much that'll upset you," His kind, gentle eyes were fixed on mine. "I believe it will numb your leg to where you won't feel the pain but you could still use it." Van leans in close to my face. I threw my hand up against his chin; (a reflex!) I don't want to kiss him again, at least not now. "Ow!" I made him bite his tongue, good. Van rubbed his chin and smiled wickedly. "You think I'd give you a kiss? Don't flatter yourself!" I blushed.

"Don't you think you should check on Iacob, to make sure he's not making a get away?" I growl, I don't want to talk to him right now. Van sighs and kisses my forehead; I wiped it off as he descends down the stairwell. I lay wait for them to return with the bottle of deadly stuff.

If the vampire doesn't get me first, I'm sure the alcoholic poison will.

As Van and Iacob came up the stairs with the bottle, I took a good look at the stuff that might kill me. It is a simple wine bottle, with a white parchment label. Van opens the bottle with a corkscrew which opened with a soft POP.

"All those years of saving it," Iacob sighed waving his hand away. "Wasted."

"Don't fret. We're not using even a cup, but only if she cooperates." He poured a trickle of blood red wine on a medical bandage; the fumes reached my nostrils, ugh. It reeked of pure alcohol, with a hint of, what was it? Fruit?

I shook my head, my blood hasn't even drunken it yet, yet I feel light-headed. Van frowned, "What? I know you don't drink but at least cooperate," He placed the bandage against my wound. "It'll save your life."

"AH!" I shouted so sudden that everyone in the room jumped. I ripped off the bandage and threw it on the floor, cradling my knee. "That hurts! Fire's flippin' tamer!"

"Oh come on! You've been through a lot worse, why do you scream now?" Van grabbed the soaked bandage and placed it on my leg again, only this time he left his hand firmly there.

"OW! Ow, Van that hurts!" I yell, clawing at his hand to free the bandage. "Let go, please!" I cried, but Van stayed put, keeping his gaze on the bandage to make sure it was in the right place.

"I know it hurts, Raven. But believe me, it helps!" At the corner of my eye, I noticed the Inn-keeper, Iacob was eyeing the rest of the wine, inching toward it. Van noticed this too; he simply smiled, "We won't be needing any more of it, Iacob. You may have it." Iacob grasped the wine as if it were made of gold and jewels, nodded toward Van, and then left me to my screeching.

After what seemed like hours, I couldn't feel the pain anymore. I sighed, it's numb enough for me to walk on without any trouble, but it looked and smelled horrible. I wrinkled my nose in disgust, but it's better to fight on it now, than have it heal in a week. As a matter-of-fact we'd be dead if I let it heal. I socked Van's arm again, but it was soft. I'm out of energy.

His eye brow arched, I'll bet he was thinking that the punch was pathetic. "Really?" Van stood up, walked over to the pub, and whispered something to the bar-tender. The bar-tender left the pub and disappeared into the kitchen.

"Whatever you're planning to put into me, I'm not eating or drinking anything you place in front of me!" I growl, I just know that'll he'll just force it down my throat anyway. Van just grins, my spirit's leaving tonight. Wait, tonight? TONIGHT! "Wait, Van! The vampire, how much time do we have?"

"Don't worry, it takes a while for a vampire to wake up and actually get here on an empty stomach." A low grumble was heard. It was coming from _my_ stomach, how embarrassing. Van smiled. "Speaking of which, we haven't eaten since yesterday, haven't we?"

As if by cue the bar-tender arrived with a bowl filled with a stew I couldn't recognize. Van thanked the man, placed a few herbs and spices from his wandering knapsack into the bowl and handed it to me. As much as I was famished, I won't take a bite until I know it's safe. Van sighed, picked up a spoonful of the stew, and took a bite. "It's fine, Raven. It's just a type of lamb stew." But I was still was not convinced. This is a man who is immune to most poisons and gross things. He could eat a sick dog raw, if he had to. "Raven, it's fine and edible. Eat. Why do you not trust me?" All, right. Now I know that I'm just being immature and stubborn.

I took the spoon from his hand, and dipped it into the stew. There was a piece of mutton on the spoon, cooked and seasoned, it smelled divine! My mouth was watering. "All right already." I grumbled. I placed the stew filled spoon into my mouth. It tasted wonderful! Before I knew it I was finished with the whole bowl. I sighed, I want more. Van must have read my thoughts, because he passed another filled bowl in front of me. I looked at him, has he eaten?

"I'll get mine in a minute," Finishing my thoughts, he grinned. "It's just amusing to watch you eat like a half starved dog." I grasped the bowl, gave him a dirty look and started to eat my second bowl, more slowly this time. Van realized that I won't give him an amusing show, so he bought his own bowl and started eating. It was a quiet dinner, pleasant even, and I really didn't want to talk anyway. A scream was heard out the door.

"The Vampire?" I dropped my bowl, which shattered on the floor. Van and I ran outside to see that our thirsty friend has already started to kill. The vampire was sucking on his first victim, a young woman that looked no more than sixteen. Her skin turned to a very milky pale white, then a gross dirt color (she looked like a dried prune). Dead, sucked dry. The vampire dropped the woman on the ground with a loud thud. He looked at us with a bloody grin; he had crimson red eyes and milk white skin. His hair was an onyx black color; he had it up in a high pony tail, his hair reached his high back. His clothes were black silk and long. He's beautiful and looked like he was an aristocrat, I never saw such a beautiful vampire, perhaps he was beautiful before he was turned. When he opened his mouth his voice was like touching a stained glass window, colorful and cold.

"My friends, you need not fear me! I'm merely a traveler wanting a bite. Come, I shall show you a good time." He walked over to another young girl, she had light brown hair. "Shall I start with you?" the vampire said, stroking her face down to her neck, she looked as if she was in some sort of loving trance of a dream.

"Van, we've got to do something, she'll be killed!" I started to run toward the vampire with a crucifix, but Van's hand stopped me from moving. He clutched my hand which held the cross, his grasp was hard and it hurt. "Ow!" I let go of the cross. Van let go of me and plucked it from the ground. "Why did you do that?" I snarled, rubbing my wrist. "I would have given it to you if you asked!"

"That vampire is in no interest for men, it only wants women." He firmly said, wiping the dirt off the medal cross. "If you even go near him, he'll cast you under his spell. Then it'll be hopeless for you and damage the mission!"

"You still could've asked for it, not break my wrist." I grumbled, my wrist is still hurting.

"You wouldn't have listened; you were going to run full throttle at him." Van gently pushed me aside, leaving a clear path for him to run to the vampire for the kill. I'm miffed, if he didn't want me to fight why did he make me go through that heck in the first place? Van ran over to the Vampire at blinding speed that I don't think the vampire could see him. The Vampire dodged the attack and brought his claws across Van's cheek causing him to bleed a lot. The Vampire merely laughed, and he did the strangest thing, he licked Van's wound.

"That's new," I said starring at the Vampire. He roughly pushed Van aside,

Laughed again while taking a few gliding strides toward me, unarmed and almost helpless. The Vampire was so close that I could smell the blood on his breath; I backed up against the wall. I'm trembling, but thank goodness that I was trained to fight off these things! I raised my fist to punch him but he grabbed my hands, hard like stone. He had both of my hands in one of his, and with his free hand, he caressed my face. I can't fight him off, he's too strong, my legs aren't listening to me and I feel sick with the scent of blood in the air.

"Don't be afraid." He said, his voice filled with amusement. "I'm not going to hurt you," He removed my collar from my right shoulder, revealing my neck. 'Move, darn it! Move!' I was pleading to my legs. The Vampire licked his lips, his eyes never moving from my neck; he moved closer, fangs flashing. My heart was throbbing.

"All I want is a nibble." His Romanian accent was thick and cold, full of authority and amusement.

"Like hell!" Came Van's voice from behind the Vampire, there was a sickening thud and the Vampire screeched a horrible, painful scream! The Vampire removed his hands from me and started clawing at his back still screaming. The end of a wooden stake was visible through the Vampires chest; it was a good blow but not enough to kill him.

I collapsed, my hands are shaking; why couldn't I fight him off? The question was running through my head till Van came and asked me if I was alright. "Well, other than almost getting killed by a bewitching vampire, I think I'm alright." I say sarcastically. I smile though; I'm glad Van's alright. He's cheek was still bleeding and I wiped my hand over it, still the blood refused to slow down.

Suddenly the Vampire swooped in between us grabbing Van by the throat, "You thought that twig would kill me?" He his eyes and voice are filled with rage. I stood in horror while the Vampire's grip tightened, Van's choking! I looked everywhere, wherever my eyes could see. Nothing usable as a weapon, not even a sliver of a mirror. I checked my pants and coat pockets, nothing. I'll have to use my fists.

The Vampire looked my way and realized what I was trying to do. Fangs flashing in a cruel hiss he threw Van against the side of the inn, Van slumped but didn't move. "Know this, Mortal!" The vampire practically hissed the word at me. "You cannot kill me with your bare hands." He came at me full speed, I couldn't read his movements, heck I couldn't see HIM! I looked around me, making sure he isn't going to attack from behind. No, he didn't attack from behind, he just came at me full front. I was about to fight him, but he took my hands again in one hand, ripped off my jacket with the other, and bit into my neck. I was surprised at his sudden move, that I lost my balance.

"Ah!" The pain of his fangs ripping my skin after the fall was so intense! The sound of my blood being drained by the Vampire, the feel of him on top of me, the smell of blood in the air. I can't move, I can't scream let alone talk and I was dizzy. I am dying! The Vampire abruptly stopped; he looked into my face and said.

"Do you know how I became a Vampire?" I'm confused, wasn't he just about to finish me off; but now he wants to tell me his life story? "I don't know exactly either, but I do know how to change others too." He leaned in close to my face, our lips nearly touching. "I could turn you too, if you want. We could live together, for eternity." His head leaned in closer, kissing me. His kiss was demanding and I tasted my blood.

I was utterly confused, what the crap is leading these men/vampires to kiss me? Let alone love me? Or? Here I am, mostly drained of blood by a vampire, and being kissed by said vampire. What next?

He backed off to breath and stared into my eyes, I tried to wriggle free from under him.

"I-I'd rather d-die than be tu-turned by the likes o-of you!" I managed to say, my vision's blacking out. The Vampire smiled wickedly,

"I'm afraid that's not an option, Raven." The look on my face must have amused him, because it made him chuckle. Something in the distance made his face turn pale, if pale could go any paler it would be the color of his face.

A low cock of the crossbow was heard.

"Get your hands off of her, you blood sucking freak!" A cold harsh whisper was heard from behind the woodpile. Relief flooded over me, Van's alive! The Vampire hissed at Van's voice, picked me up by my shoulders and screamed.

"She's mine now, hunter! She's mine! And soon your life as well." He ran toward the voice from the woodpile, in hopes of finding Van. I'm still in his arms; I'm guessing if Van attacked him the Vampire would use me as a shield. The Vampire searched the woodpile, well destroying it was most likely what he did, but Van was not at the woodpile. Van's voice echoed off the walls to where the pile was.

"Now, when I said 'Get your hands off of her,' I meant 'Get your hands OFF of her!" I heard a second loud sickening thud; The Vampire screeched in pain and dropped me to feel where he was hit. I landed on the cool earth with a plop, my vision fading and my breaths shallower. While the Vampire was in a rampage, two hands reached to grab my forearms and dragged me through the brush, Van's hands. Van hugged me tight, and with whatever strength I had left I hugged him back, glad to be back in his arms again. Tears were welling up in my eyes, I was really scared.

"Van, I'm sorry, I-" I started to whisper but Van placed his fingers on my lips, reminding me we're hiding from the Vampire. Or, at least I was, I don't know what he's doing, but when I saw the crossbow I realized he's weakening him with the garlic juice dipped arrows. Van motioned me to stay in the brush, I nodded in agreement, I don't want to move. Van crawled out and walked over to the Vampire with a stake soaked with holy water.

"Do you yield, Vampire?" Van's voice still didn't change from his low cold voice. The Vampire looked up and smiled at Van, like he knew some joke.

"I'll never yield! Even in death I'll never yield," He spoke pretty well with his damaged throat. "I'll haunt your every waking, I'll always have Raven, I'll haunt you and her till you die!" Van scowled at the Vampire, and then the next thing that came out of his mouth surprised me.

"What's your name Vampire?" Van asked. The Vampire laughed, still grinning.

"My name does not matter now, but I shall tell you it anyway." the Vampire grinned and he yelled. "My name is Vladiscue, Son of Dracula." Van angrily hammered the stake in his heart, Vladiscue burst into flames, and now the Son of Dracula was no more than a pile of ash. Van turned and said something else but I didn't hear it, I smiled and everything blacked out.

"Raven! Raven, are you alright? Raven?" I opened my eyes to see that I was back in my, now crowded room. The inn-keepers wife's head was rested on my legs, the inn-keeper Iacob was standing at the foot of my bed. A few other people were in the room too, but I couldn't recognize them. I recognized the redheaded girl with a lamb in her arms though.

"Hello," I said weakly "it's really stuffy in here." The people in the room sighed relief, apparently they were worried about me. The inn-keeper's wife shooed the people out of the room. Only the inn-keeper, his wife, Van and the girl remained in the room.

"How're you feeling dear?" She asked, her face was red and her eyes were puffy, she must have been crying.

"Honestly? I'm feeling crappy, but other than that, I think I'm okay." My sides hurt; my neck's sore and raw. I don't feel okay, but I didn't want to upset them.

"I'll say you went through hell on earth." Van's voice came from the back of the room, it was harsh yet gentle.

"But thank goodness that that Vampire didn't change her." The inn-keeper's wife shot back. Vladiscue, the Vampire. The puncture wounds in my neck started bleeding. _Ugh_. It feels like something's drooling on me.

"Amelia, she was still bitten. We'll get a mirror, we'll check if she became a vampire or not." The inn keeper opened the door, but Van quickly closed it. He looked Iacob in the eye and said coolly

"If she was turned, she would not be alive in my presence." I shivered; Van wouldn't have saved me if I had turned. And he really would have killed me along with Vladiscue. "I need to talk to her," Van glanced at Amelia. "Alone? Please?" Amelia hesitated, and looked at me; her eyes asked if I was going to be alright.

"It's fine, he's just going to lecture me about last night." I laughed a little, "As you can see, I performed horribly." She smiled a little, took the girl by the hand and led her husband out the door. "You're going to lecture me, aren't you?" His head turned toward me, his cheek had a bandage upon it.

"Yes, actually." He sat down on the side of the bed, looked straight in my eyes. He's looking into my soul to see if I'm to tell a truth or lie. "All I have to ask is; why didn't you fight him off? You've been given the training, you're not afraid of most things. So what happened out there?" Actually I don't know the answer myself, but I know that that's not the answer he's looking for. But I also know that if I don't answer truthfully, he'll be even angrier.

"I don't know, Van. He either caught me off guard, trapped me under his spell, or something else. I really don't know." We starred intensely in each others eyes. Van realized that I'm telling the truth, I know this because he looked away from my gaze and gently touched my neck wounds.

"I was afraid that I lost you." His eyes were sad when he glanced in my eyes again. "I was weak for close combat because he threw me against the inn, and you were also in his arms. I couldn't do anything without hurting you." In other words, I was in the way and he didn't want my blood on his hands.

"Well, you got me out of the situation and managed to kill him." I cupped my hand on his face, forcing him to look at me. "And I have to say, I thought throwing your voice like that was pretty clever." That got him to smile, I like his smiles. They're always warm and welcoming. They're small but can always bring a smile on your face too. Van leaned close into my face, and kissed me. This time I didn't push him away, I kissed him back. His hands embraced my face as he kissed me, I brought him closer to me. Van pulled back, he wiped my neck wounds to reveal blood on his fingers. He sighed.

"I think you need a new bandage." He wiped the blood off his fingers on his coat. I hadn't noticed that my bandage was soaked with blood.

"I think I might, too." Van stood up from the bed, turned to me.

"Raven, a letter has requested that I am to go to this village to kill a creature causing mayhem. You know I must go immediately, but in the meantime," He walked over to me, took my hand in his. "You must stay here in this village till you're healed enough to work again." I began to protest, but Van placed his fingers on my lips, shushing me. "You need to stay here, Raven. Otherwise you'll die and I won't know what to do, thus the end of the East Hunters." I looked in his eyes, they were sad and truthful, I sighed. I can't say no, one: Because his eyes are puppy dog eyes! Two: He's right, I'm not fit for fighting for at least a month, I damaged my leg to the point where I can't move my foot at all!

"Will you return for me after this hunt?" I asked, he chuckled.

"Don't you worry your pretty head. I'll be back, okay?" He gave me a quick peck, he stood up to leave but I didn't let go of his hand. "I'm getting you another bandage," I hesitantly let his hand go, and he walked out the door. He's leaving me here in the village, I like this village I really do but. I don't want him to go without someone with him.

As I watched Van walk from the village, he glanced at my room window, he yelled. "I love you, Raven! I'll come back for you!" I smiled.

"I love you too, Van." I managed to say through my swollen throat. "I love you too!" Van smiled as if he heard me through the glass and started walking on the path to a new village case.


End file.
